Daddy's Girl
by Toal28
Summary: After graduating high school, Phoebe Gray has a good head on her shoulders and a new life awaiting her at Seattle University. Lucky for her, Her big name CEO father Christian Gray was kind enough to offer Escala as a temporary home. What secrets await Phoebe behind a locked door in Escala? Will daddy's girl turn out to be a little to much like daddy? Find out in Daddy's Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Awaiting Seattle**

Phoebe smiled at the audience as applause erupted throughout the auditorium. Her mother, Anastasia Gray, Smiled lovingly and swiped a tear from her eye while her father, Christian Gray, gazed at her with pride. Theodore on the other hand was no were to be seen. Taking her bow, she accepted her high school diploma and watched as the other students received theirs. Grinning at her parents, she couldn't wait to start her life, finally being able to set out on her own and make her own living. Come August she'll be starting at Seattle University and living in her fathers old penthouse Escala. She would finally be free of her fathers controlling behavior and starting her own story. One she was determined to make worthwhile. Sure the idea of being on her own worried her, but at the same time she felt ready to take the world by storm.

A thunderous applause brought her back to the auditorium, the ceremony had ended. Phoebe looked up and saw her parents making there way toward her. Smiling widely she ran to her father, arms open and welcoming. Pulling her into a hug, Christian swept the girl off her feet and spun her around, causing her to giggle in protest.

"My little girl needs to stop growing up." Her father said, eyes full of love and pride. Phoebe smiled and rolled her eyes, Knowing how her father can act. Christian glared at her mother who only shook her head smiling and hugged her daughter.

"Awe sweetie were so proud of you!" Her mother gushed and had to wipe the tears from her eyes again. She looks over her mothers shoulder and sees her brother heading towards them in a hurry, straightening his tie.

"Hey kiddo, congrats!" He exclaims, and ruffles her hair, causing her to pout, and try to shove him back but his built structure kept him in place. Which means he's been working out with their dad again. Teddy only laughed and stepped back, pretending to be morality wounded. Thankfully her father stepped in and offered Teddy a hard, unfriendly slap on the back.

"Theodore Gray! where were you. You missed your sisters lovely speech." Her farther barked, his gray eyes narrowed in disapproval. Teddy grinned at there parents and said,

"Someone had to watch your company." Teddy mumbled. Her brother has been interning with her father for the past year. He must have gotten stuck in some meeting.

"I thought I told Sara not to schedule any meetings for today" her father snapped.

"Don't blame her Roach insisted on it" Teddy retorted.

"Bastard" her father grumbled, breaking the tension and causing both Phoebe and her mother to chuckle.

That night at her graduation party Phoebe is greeted by family and friends congratulating her. Her grandpa Ray, Grandma Grace. Aunt Kate, and everyone else sat down to dinner. This party had been a great way for Phoebe to clear her thoughts before she had to start packing tomorrow.

"I'd like to propose a toast" her father stands up, holding out his glass. "To my beautiful daughter Phoebe, congratulations, and may your time in Escala be filled with wonderful memories, as was mine" he glances for a moment at her mother.

" To Phoebe" the others repeat and everyone clinks glasses, as the party continues into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Escala's Secrets**

_August, 2 months later..._

Phoebe stood on her tip toes, reaching up to grab the last box on the top shelf. _God, if only I wasn't so short I might actually be useful, _She though to herself. Sadly Teddy had gotten her fathers height and charming looks, She happened to inherit the gray eyes and her fathers signature pout. Just as her fingers touched the box, Mr Rodriguez reached over and picked it up for her, smiling his usual crooked grin.

"I had that." She stated and he laughed in response.

"I'm sure you did kiddo." He chuckled and ruffled her hair like he used to do when she was a kid. Her father says they only put up with Jose Rodriguez because he's a friend of her mother but either way he's still a nice guy. In fact he's even helping her move into Escala this weekend. Which explains all the boxes that were stacked across the living room. Phoebe took a moment to survey the living room and for a small moment felt a sting of remorse for leaving their cozy little home. Then her father entered the room, carrying the last of the many boxes.

"That's the last of them" He stated, setting it down on top of the rest. "Its a shame Carlos couldn't have helped, the kid could have been useful for a change." Phoebe giggles as both men look at her with kind hearted smiles. Jose smiled shyly and rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, but considering how Hana's health hasn't been the best, Carlos preferred to stay with her this weekend." Hana was Jose's ex wife who had recently come down with pneumonia, and there son Carlos has been staying with her for some time now. _It's a shame he couldn't have helped me move, its been awhile since we last saw each other. Ever since they moved away after the divorce. _Phoebe thought idly before helping her father and Mr Rodriguez move her boxes into the moving van and set off toward Escala.

Walking out of the elevator and into the penthouse she gazed at the old place. Faint memories of her being there as a child appeared and made her smile. Sure she'd only stayed here once or twice before, but she remembered most of the layout. Mr. Rodriguez stepped out behind her and gave a low whistle.

"Wow this place hasn't changed a bit since I've last seen it" he says appreciatively.

"Yeah, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Her father mutters. Phoebe walks around the living room, and gives her father a hopeful smile, and he nods, silently giving her permission to explore the place. She takes off, nearly running down the halls, into the library, she wouldn't go bored with the vast collection of books, though she hoped at least some of them were more modern.

"Yo Phoebe you gonna help us get the last of the boxes or what?" Mr. Rodriguez calls, making her chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm coming, give me a minute" Phoebe called back. She took a last look around and her eyes rest on a set of keys sitting on the small table in the center of the room. They must have been left by the new housekeeper. She quickly swipes the keys and places them in pocket. Then joins her father and Mr. Rodriguez

She helps bring in the last of the boxes, and the next thing she knows they've finished unpacking, and it was time to say goodbye. She gives her father a hug, and thanks Mr. Rodriguez, offering a small wave as they headed down on the elevator. Sighing she realizes how much energy unpacking had taken, and heads towards the master bedroom. Walking down the hall, she passes a door and faintly remembers her father saying it was "off limits" curiosity gets the best of her and she trys the door, but it's looked. She frowns, but then remembers the set of keys. It doesn't take her long to find the right one, and she opens the door, she's the red carpet and then.

"What the-"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating, School has been down my throat but please continue to read and review :3**

**Chapter 3**

**The Red Room of What!?**

Phoebe stared at the computer screen, her legs crossed and her back leaning against the head bored of the bed. The red sheets felt soft against her skin and she spared a quick gaze around the room, observing the items one more. The picture online seemed to match the item, so she could only assume it was called a flogger. She had to do a double take when she what they were used for, why would either of her parents have anything like that. It's wrong, disgusting, and just plain disturbing. She didn't think she wanted to know what any of the other stuff did, so she shut her computer and left the room.

Once she got to her room, Phoebe sat down on her bed and let out a heavey sigh. She was not ready to find out about all this and to make it worse it was her parents. Of all people. Shaking her head she flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling lost in though. _Would It really be so bad? I mean, I understand the concept of it but who even want to be whipped._ She bit her lip, a nervous habit she picked up from her mother and decided to take one last look at the mysterious red room.

She paddled down the hallway in her bare feet toward the red room when suddenly her cell phone goes off. Muttering a un lady like curse she pulled out the phone and glared at the screen before answering. "What do you want?!" She snapped. Hearing Teddy's laughter on the other end only made it worse.

"Well gee sis, its good to hear from you too. Did you settle in yet?"

"Yeah, just finished unpacking." She mumbled as she rummaged through the drawers of the red room, hoping to find some clue about its existence. She listened to Teddy talk on and on about his current buisness proposal and she only responded with polite hmmm's and "sounds good". Even though she was talking to him, her mind was set on the vibrates and plugs that were sprawled out int he drawers in front of her. "It uhh sounds like a good proposal Teddy...You should really go through with it."She responded, shoving the toys back int he drawer where they belong.

"You really think so?I don't want Claud to get all edgy just because my idea of trading with Sweden is less mainstream then Germany." Phoebe had little to no idea what his work involved but either way she supported him positively.

"Of course! You should do whatever you feel-"She cut herself off when her fingers touched something that crinkled and after pulling it out she studied the papers. A contract? For a Dom and Sub Relationship! She was so eager to read that she completely forgot Teddy who waited impatiently on the other line.

"Uhhh Phoebe. You were saying?" He asked, drawing her back to reality. Shaking her head she said quickly.

"Sorry, I was saying you should do whatever you feel is right. Look, I gota go. Talk to you later."

"Phoebe, wait-"But she hung up to quickly.

_So a dom would have to power of a sub to bend them to there will basically._ She thought to herself as she walked her first class of the day. Throughout the whole night she couldn't get an ounce of sleep. Her mind continued to reel over the contract as if it were a song on repeat. Head down, her brown hair hung over her checks and her brown eyes stared intently at the sidewalk. Her mind drifted so far that she hadn't realize someone was in front of her until the clash.

"Hey! Watch it" The boy yelled, rubbing his forehead followed by a stream of fluent spanish word. Looking up, Phoebe's brown eyes connected with a set of bright green ones that took her breath away. The boy must not have been more then two years older then her and she could definitely see the sexy spanish genes. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to hear the man screaming spanish while he climaxed. "Are you alright Chica?" He asked, making her mind snap into place were it belongs. Imminently she flushed a deep crimson red and mentally scolded herself for thinking such things.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She grumbled and let the man help her to her feet. There was something oddly familiar about the boy and it seemed to hit her at the exact moment it hit him. "Carlos!" She practically screamed. The boy recognized her and smiled a dazzling smile, taking her into his arms and lifting her off her feet in a giant bare hug. Setting her down his eyes swept over her once more, causing the male to let lose a generous grin.

"God, Phoebe. You look amazing! I herd you moved in close to here but I never imagined.."He let out a low chuckle and ran his fingers through his dark, silky like hair. If only those slender fingers were running along her- She snapped at herself was she thinking of that! And when did Carlos Rodriguez grow muscle?Last she saw him he was a scrawny fifth teen year old who was more along the nerdy side. Now, well. He was hot and ready for action.

"You don't look to bad yourself hot shot." Phoebe flirted, winking at him as she proceeded to walk away. Just as planed, Carlos caught up to her quickly.

"So your going to Seattle University then right?! I mean...Your really here?" If she didn't know any better she would of sworn he was relived but then again it could of just been freshman excitement. Flashing him a smile she says sweetly.

"Yeah, I just started today actually." It was odd seeing Carlos here and whats even stranger is how comfortable it was. They were acting like they just saw each other yesterday and to Phoebe, it was a relief. As he continued to talk about his mother who he was taking care of while he studied here she watched the curve of his tongue as his accent took over. Hot images of that tongue gliding across her soft skin and trailing its way up her neck sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't until she reached her building that her mind seemed to calm her down a bit. "Well this is my stop."She said, her eyes trailing over Carlos once more before turning to head inside.

"Wait!" She herd him call out and she looked over her shoulder at the latino boy. "If your free today, maybe we could grab a coffee or something...my treat." She felt the corners of her mouth lift into a smile and she nodded.

"Coffee sounds fun, i'll meet you at Starbucks at seven." With that, she turned toward her building and headed off inside. The thought of her and Carlos actually on a date...was unusual. Never had she imagined this and suddenly the damn contract pops back into her mind. _well this is an interesting mix. _She thought before taking her seat in the lecture hall. Right away she knew that Carlos Rodriguez was going to be her first Submissive, weather he liked it or not.


End file.
